You'll Enjoy It, I Promise
by Carson-Phillipps
Summary: Swan Song Lets rewind. No Swan. Starts at Swan Song,and makes the rest of Season 3 perfectly Lit
1. I Promise

**Disclaimer: I own nada. Only a Gilmore Girls CD I made, my computer, and Milo. Or I should, because that would be the best thing in the whole world. ****OH! But I own the ideas for Gilmore girls the next generation, and the sign me & my co-producer are going to make that says "No David Rossenfields within 30 feet" LMFAO. **

It was a Friday afternoon, and Jess Mariano was more than anxious for the dismissal bell to ring. _Great,_ He thought to himself, _ten more fucking minutes in this class. _He pulled the book out of his so-called backpack, and decided to focus on it instead of whatever his World Geography teacher was wasting her breath about this class. Jess looked up at the clock once more, and sighed. It took him awhile to realize why he was in this hellhole again. _**Rory.**_ Again, he sighed. Three minutes left. He closed his book and looked out the window. His teacher made eye contact with him, and was about to scold him for, once again, not focusing, yet the dismissal bell Rang. Jess made a quick stop at his locker, and headed home. He was walking down the steps when he heard a familiar voice calling your name

"Yes?" He said turning around.

"You dropped this" The young girl extended her hand and handed a book to Jess

"Thank you Shane" Jess responded bitterly. He reached for the book, only to find Shane tightening her grip. "Now's the time you let go you know, unless it's super glued to your hand or something"

Shane rolled her eyes and pulled her hand her side, along with Jess who was holding the other side. She smirked. Jess rolled his eyes. "I missed having you so close" she said

Jess laughed. "That's great to know" He grabbed her hand, and undid her fingers, allowing Jess to take the book. "Thanks" he said, and walked back toward the diner. When reaching it, he found both Gilmores rambling about the day's events. Jess walked in and smiled. Rory walked over to him and did the same.

"Hi" she greeted

"Hey." He gave her a simple Kiss, but kept his hands around her waist.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" Rory's eyes had a pleading look in them.

_This can't be good _Jess thought to himself "hanging out with my girlfriend. Why?"

"Because you were invited to Friday Night Dinner"

Jess looked Rory in the eyes. He knew that she would force him to go. But he didn't want her to know that. "Huh. Cant."

Rory pouted "please? My grandma wants to meet you, and my grandpa won't be there. It'll be fun."

Jess shook his head. "According to you, the Gilmore's are evil"

Rory sighed, "Please" She looked him dead in the eye. Jess knew she wouldn't take no as an answer.

"Fine" he said, semi aggravated. "I'll go. But you owe me" he gave her a playful smirk & she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you" She flashed him a smile, and walked back to her mom.

This night was going to be hell, and he already knew it.

**A/n****:: alrightttyy. This is my re-write of Swan Song. But ****there's**** no swan. No major Gilmore fight. It's most deff. A lit. ****Because**** what else is worth reading?! Lol. They're will be some small java junkie parts****probably around 15ish. Sound good? Every 5 or 6 Reviews means a new chapter.**

**SO READ & REVIEW BBY****! C**


	2. It was Then

"No I won't"

"Yes you will. I promise you'll totally enjoy it. Trust me" Rory squeezed Jess' hand as he rolled his eyes.

"Huh. You still don't look trustable"

Rory laughed at the memory Jess brought up. She stopped walking, gave him a quick kiss, and responded, "You'll enjoy it, I know. You'll make a good first impression and after dinner, I'll sit and watch _Almost Famous _with you again"

Jess smirked, "how about this. I enjoy dinner, and after we don't watch the movie." He gave her a playful smirk and she slightly blushed. He paused again, and leaned into her. "So" He said, breathing into her, "I never got a clarification on after dinner plans?" He gave her another smirk, only to have Luke pull Jess and Rory apart.

"Here" He said, handing Jess a rag "finish those tables"

"Oh golly gee Luke. I'd love to, but I forgot my book over by Larson's Dock."**A/n****: that is the name of the area where the swan beaked him right****? haha**Jess stood up and headed out, only to turn back around when Luke called his name

"You mean this one?" Luke asked, holding up a Hemmingway book. Jess turned around & cursed under his breath.

"I'll take that as a yes" Luke said, throwing Jess the towel once again. "Now, stay here & clean, or else I'll…" Luke paused for a moment & thought of a semi-responsible punishment for Jess. He said the first thing that popped in his head "I'll ground you"

Jess heard this & laughed. "What was that Uncle Luke?" Jess said, partially wanting to hear Luke say it again, and partially because he knew that it wouldn't be enforced.

"I'll ground you. You won't be able to see Rory for 3 weeks" Jess contained himself, only because he knew within time Luke could think of worse. Jess nodded and went back to work. About 20 minutes later, he came upstairs and started getting ready. Within another twenty-five minutes, he walked downstairs, only to run into a large figure in front of him.

"You're dressed up"

Jess didn't look up until he recognized the voice. What was with the freaks in this town trying to communicate with him? Yet, when he looked up he couldn't help but laugh

"And your eye is black" Jess responded to Dean. "Did someone _finally_ give you the beating you deserve?"

"No, you Jerk" Dean snapped back. "I was defending my girlfriend, Lindsey" He said. And, just like it was rehearsed, a thin girl with short blonde hair walked up.

"Hey Deany" She leaned in & give him a quick kiss, and then placed her hand on his eye "I got you some ice for that eye" She moved her hand up to his hair, and ran it through. Jess couldn't help but laugh while watching this short girl standing on her tippy-toes just so she can express pity emotion for him. She turned around and noticed Jess

"Hi" She said extending her hand, once she was back to her normal posture "I'm Lindsey"

"Jess" he said. He turned to Dean and finished his thought, "So, what did this major tough guy say about her?" He said pointing over to Lindsey.

Dean opened his mouth to respond, but Lindsey happened to answer before he could. "What? You told me that you were walking on Larson's Dock & got attacked by a swan?" Lindsey flashed him a confused look, just as Jess' found breathing hard, laughing insanely hard.

"A swan?" He spat out in-between Breaths. "Oh god. Where's a Kodak Camera when you need one?" Jess replayed, trying to contain himself.

"Watch it Jess. Or Else" Dean put his hand around Lindsey's waist and walked away. Jess on the other hand, walked over to Rory's still laughing. When he reached the door, Lorelai looked at Jess as her jaw fell to the floor.

"Rory! Come here quick! One of those Queer eye guys kidnapped Jess and fully transformed him!" Jess just rolled his eyes, and chuckled.

"Hello to you to Lorelai" She gave him a smile; witch to any other would decode a simple _Hi._ But to Jess, it was mainly a _my daughter and best friend somehow likes you. But__ I never will. _Before Lorelai could respond, or Jess could make a sarcastic comment, Rory walked out of her room. She gave a quick smile to Jess and walked over to him.

"You clean up nice" She said, as he gave her cheek a quick kiss.

Jess kept her body against his and whispered into her ear. "Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself" They pulled apart and Rory smiled again.

"Alrighty lets break up this mushiness and find our way to the car!" Lorelai said as she walked out of the Kitchen holding her purse, and her car keys.

"Lets go" Rory said as she took Jess' hand

"Oh Joy" She ignored Jess' comment and dragged him out to the car. He hoped in the back, while Rory and Lorelai grabbed the front seats. They turned on the radio, and started a casual conversation on Purses. _Great, _He thought to himself, _my__ last 30 minutes of __sanity__ and __I'm__ in a car with my girlfriend and her crazy mother. And to make it all worse, __they're__ talking about shoes._ He sighed and looked over at Rory. It was then he realized that he was whipped. It was the moment after; he realized that he didn't care.

**A/n: thanks for the Reviews love! I will spend more time spell checking. And I have the "layout" for the next few chapters… so the 3****rd**** will be up very soon! Thanks again. Next chapter is the actual dinner. I just wanted to put in the Dean & swan issue, because Dean is a jerk. A bigger Jerk then Chuck Presby;**


	3. Dinner and a speach

As they pulled up to the Gilmore house, Jess could have sworn he heard screams coming from inside. He looked over to Rory and Lorelai, to see if they expressed any type of emotion on their faces. Lorelai looked scared. She looked like for once, she wasn't hyped on coffee. Maybe it was the fact that her daughter was a nervous wreck, and there was nothing Lorelai could do about it. Rory turned and found Jess staring at her. She gave him a weak smile, and he put his arm around her waist.

"It'll go great. I Promise" He was about to pull her in for a kiss, when all of a sudden the front door opened. This maid of the week gave them a quick smile and waited for them to introduce themselves. Once they did, she let them in, took their coats, and showed them toward the living room. "Here goes nothing" Lorelai said as they sat down. Moments later Emily appeared. She gave a smile to Lorelai and Rory, and eyed Jess. "Hello, I'm Emily Gilmore" She said coldly.

"Jess Mariano, maim" Jess extended his hand and after a moment Emily shook it. She nodded toward the couch, signaling Jess to sit with the Gilmores.

"So," Emily said after a moment of awkward silence "Where do you attend school Jess?"

"Stars Hollow High" He said normally. Emily scoffed quietly, yet Jess heard it. _Here it comes. The super fucking wonderful speech. _

"Oh. Well do you know what college you will be going to next year?"

Jess sighed, and when Rory saw how tense he was looking, she soon changed the subject. "So, grandma, where did you say Grandpa was tonight?" Jess released the breath he was holding, and listened to the conversation the Gilmores were having.

When dinner started, the questions were back up. What college would Jess go to? What did he want to do with his life? What made him think he and Rory would last? Rory is going to be successful, you can't weigh her down. Jess felt ecstatic when dinner was finally over. Rory, Lorelai and he, stood up and said there good-byes. Emily made a shocking speech though, as she pulled Jess back and allowed Rory & Lorelai to walk towards the car.

"What makes you think you deserve Rory? You'll be a phase to her, just like Christopher was to Lorelai. You'll get her pregnant, and leave. You'll mess up her future, and no one will forgive you. You should just back away now. You had your month or so of fun. Back away before she goes down the wrong path. I suggest you break up with her now before she falls for you even more. Don't let this advice slide by you Jess. Goodbye"

Jess walked out, err, more like was pushed out, of the Gilmore house, and found his way back to the car. He had some thinking to do. He told Rory that the movie watching/not watching would be post-phoned tomorrow night.

"Yeah, sure. I have some work for the Franklin I have to finish anyway" She leaned into kiss him goodnight, but the kiss was shorter then she expected. And with that, he walked back to Lukes, and she walked back inside.

"Everything alright babe?"

"Yeah, Jess just said he was tired"

Lorelai nodded, as her daughter filled the spot on the couch next to her. "Dinner went well" Lorelai said, after a moment or two of awkward silence.

"It did" Rory said nodding her head "Grandma seemed to semi-like him."

"Well, he's no Harvard Graduate, but he is something. And the fact that he actually sat through a dinner with Emily Gilmore, which gives him some major strength"

Rory laughed. She nodded her head once again, and remained silent, looking at the blank TV screen

"What are you thinking?" Lorelai asked

"I don't know" Rory responded shrugging her shoulders. She looked over at the clock and got up. "I'm going to make a call, I'll be right back" Lorelai nodded and Rory walked over to her room with the phone in her hands. She dialed the simple number waiting for an answer. Yet, after a dozen rings or so, she placed the phone back on the cradle, kissed her mother goodnight and fell asleep. Whatever reason Jess was hiding from Rory, would be figured out tomorrow.

* * *

Jess played with the zipper on his jacket, staring into the blank water. If there was ever a time for a smoke, it would be now. But he knew that he had quit for Rory. Rory, whose grandmother hated him? She practically threatened him to break up with her. Jess laughed aloud. If Rory wanted a future with some rich boy, she would have the guts to break up with Jess, she wouldn't send her grandmother…would she? Jess looked into the water and sighed again. He turned around when he heard footsteps behind him. He looked up and smiled, hoping to see Rory. But when he caught a glimpse of who it was, that infamous smile on his face, turned into an annoyed frown.

**A/n: I personally hate this chapter. I only like the Emily Jess conversation at the end. But Emily and Richard aren't that hard to write for. Could be the fact that I know how to be a betch like Emily. Lmao.**

**So. Review! Review! Tell me what you like, tell me what you hate, tell me who you want to see get pushed into a lake! Again, doctor sues much?**


	4. I still dont get it

He cursed under his breath, and turned his head back around. "As if tonight couldn't get any worse"

"I knew it was going to happen" the figure said, walking closer to Jess

"What are you talking about?" Jess said.

"Dean told me about the triangle between you and Ronny. But I get what's going on" The short haired Girl took a step towards Jess, as he took a step backwards.

"First off, it's Rroorry" He said stretching out her name, "and second, what the fuck are you talking about?" This part he said with confusion in his voice. What made this girl think she knew everything about Jess? Hell, not even Rory knew everything about Jess.

Lindsey laughed. "You don't want a good girl. You want someone whose comfort level is closer to yours." She took a step closer to him, and smiled, "Shes no good for you. Unless you plan on dummying her up, which I highly suggest you don't, then you'll never match up to her" Deans girlfriend smiled at him, winked and walked away. Jess scoffed and laughed. Why was everyone teaming up on them? He pondered this question his whole way back to the diner. When he finally reached his so-called-home, he noticed the voicemail button flashing on his answering machine. He went over and clicked the "play" button.

_Hey Jess, and __Luke_

_It's__ Rory. Um. I know __it's__ late, and you probably aren't_

_Even home yet, or you are and your reading and didn't hear the_

_Phone go off, or you were helping __Luke__ lock up, or in the shower_

_Or something__ oh. __Sorry__I'm__rambling__. Well, um, can you call_

_Me when you get this? Thanks… bye._

Jess looked over at his clock. **1:22.** probably a little late to call, unless he had a death wish. He changed quickly, and hopped into his bed.

The next morning, Rory was more than anxious to head over to Lukes. After staying up until 11, waiting for Jess to call, she finally got some sleep. She yawned and headed over to wake up her mom. 15 minutes later, backpack and purse in hand, the Gilmore girls headed over to Lukes.

"Coffee for the poor please" Lorelai said, sitting down at the counter. Rory, who was still standing in the middle of the area looking for Jess, didn't notice her mom sit, until a figure ran into her.

"Sorry" She and the figure said at the same time.

"Yeah; No problem" Dean said coldly

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked, "and where's Lindsey?" She added, after noticing that for one they weren't attached at the hip.

"Ask your jackass of a boyfriend"

"Ask him what?" Jess said, walking down the stairs only hearing the last sentence

Rory heard his voice and turned her body around, greeting him with a smile. He welcomed her with one also, and walked over toward her. "Do we pull a sting to make you talk? Or where do we enter the quarter?" Jess asked sarcastically while looking around Dean.

"Shut up Jerk" Dean responded a moment later

"So, what were you going to ask me?"

"Why you were with my girlfriend last night. You have your own, and you're still not satisfied? Wow, and here I was thinking one girl was enough. Not for Jess Mariano though" Dean said. Jess looked over at Rory, who not only looked broken, but wouldn't-hell couldn't- look him in the eye. "I should go" She said weakly, "I'll miss my bus." She unhooked her hand from Jess' and walked out, completely forgetting her coffee, and her mom.

Jess cursed under his breath, and walked outside. Dean followed.

"What the hell is your problem?" Jess asked, doing his best to keep all his anger bottled inside

"I could ask you the same thing" Dean Yelled back "What were you doing with my girlfriend last night?"

Jess laughed, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Not only did I see you and her last night, but when I asked her where she was, she told me that she was with you"

Jess shook his head.

"What did you do with her!? I swear Rory will drop you like a leaf when she finds out!"

Jess rolled his eyes and chuckled "she found me smart ass. She came up, and spilled out whatever words you put in her mouth. Maybe you should stop treating your girlfriend like a fucking parrot"

"My girlfriend has her own mind. You stay away from her. Just because you hypnotized Rory into not only liking you, but staying with you, none the less does not mean you can do the same to Lindsey"

"I don't want Lindsey. Im perfectly happy with Rory. And why does everyone think I'm just with her for sex-" Dean laughed, and Jess paused. "Care to explain the laughing?"

"Everyone in this town can tell you only want to get in her pants. It's like you except her to rip her clothing off in the middle of the street… you changed Rory, and it wasn't for her good. When she was with me, we barely participated in PDA. But with you, she looks like a slut"

Jess glared at Dean. It was one thing for him to talk about Jess, but it was completely different with Rory. HE was about to say something, when the bell rang.

"Gilmore, please tell me you don't agree with these Barbie dolls"

"Well, Paris..."

She shot Rory a deathly stare and opened her mouth "What! Why on earth would you pass up a Franklin meeting? So you could jump in a convertible, hit the mall and get a make-over? You disgust me"

Rory bit her lip to keep her from laughing. Louise looked over at her, and smiled. "Because she has a hot date"

Rory blushed. Paris' deathly stare got worse. "Rory would never put a guy in front of a meeting. Right Gilmore?"

Rory looked around the room. "Well, it's not official. I was kind of waiting for him to ask me, but he would never do that, so I might if he agrees to go-"

Before she could complete her thought, Louise popped her head up and spoke up "if he doesn't, offer a BJ"

Madeline shook her head "No, Rory would never do that. She seems as more of a HJ type of person..." While the two Barbie dolls continued their talk about Rory's sexual life, Paris gave Rory a confusing look, which was returned. Paris shrugged, and asked the girls, "HJ? BJ? Were not all instant message freaks you know?"

"Hand job and Blow job" Madeline elaborated.

"You know, when you-" Louise said, trying to elaborate even more

"WE GET IT." Rory shouted nervously, as a blush rose in her cheeks.

"Well I don't" Paris said under her breath as the bell rang. Rory ran out, made a stop to her locker, and ran to catch her bus. The whole ride home, her mind stayed on one subject. _Jess._ He wouldn't really expect anything like that from her would he? Rory knew that he was probably used to them, I mean look at him. But he wouldn't force her to would he? Maybe that's why he was so distant. He wanted to sleep with her, and he was annoyed that she hadn't returned those feelings back. Now Rory was scared. She liked Jess a lot, but she wasn't going to throw herself at him, unless she felt comfortable with it. But was she? She was thinking about him more, and she didn't mind walking in on him topless; but that doesn't mean she wants more, does it? If anyone could answer these horrible questions, Lorelai could.

**A/n: lookie. Long chapter. Im sorry to all those that thought Dean was going to be the one at the bridge, but I have a confession. I had it planned out, but didn't right anything down. So when I feel asleep, it went bye-b ye. So i added Lindsey in there, and when I finally remembered, I moved the Jess ****& Dean Conversation to in front of the school. Lol. So reviews are like Topless milo photos. You sure as hell can never have enough****; C :  
**


	5. Just Calm Down

Rory walked into her house, put her stuff down, and collapsed on her couch. Not only was she still debating about talking to her mom tonight, but when she ran into Jess, she barely talked to him. _That's great __Rory; Make your boyfriend think you hate him. That will get you somewhere._ She hid her face in a pillow, and grunted. After a moment, she got up and went to her room to change. When done, she got on a pair of shoes and walked over to the bookstore.

"Rory!"

She heard her name and turned around. "H-Hi" She said nervously

"Are you alright?" Jess asked her

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine"

He grabbed her hand, and when she didn't pull away, he pulled her close and wrapped his arm around her neck. She gave him a smile, and leaned in for a kiss. Once her action was reflected, their lips met in a simple kiss.

When they broke apart, Jess looked over at Rory. "Im sorry about what Dean said this morning. You know it's not true right?"

Rory smiled weakly. "Yeah" She looked down, and then back to Jess, "I do now…"

Jess sighed "Oh. I-"

Rory cut Jess off, with a very simple kiss. "I've uh, got to go. I'll talk to you later?"Jess nodded his head. "Yeah. I'll call you tonight" And with that, each one went there separate way.

"Hey Mom...Mom? Marco!""Polo!" she heard from the kitchen. She walked over and found her mom sitting at the table with magazine articles surrounding her.

"What are you doing?"

"Making a scrap book. Only with photos of horrific celebrities instead of us."

Rory laughed and rolled her eyes. She sat down next to her mom, and kept her eyes down on the table. "Rory, are you ok?"

She nodded her head. Then shook it.

"Well babe, you know you can talk to me right?"

Rory sighed. "I think. I might just, I don't know, maybe I'm, I probably am right? I'm 18. I should be right? And it's not like it would happen right away, but maybe, probably in the future, well of course in the future I don't plan on staying one forever-"

"Slow down Hun. You're giving mommy a headache. Now, what are you maybe probably certainly ready for?"

"Sex."

Lorelai's eyes widened. "Oh. With Jess… Uh. Well if you are, you are. But are you sure?"

Rory bit her lip . "Yeah. I mean, nothing's happened yet. But I kind of want it to…"

Lorelai sighed, "I heard about the dean/Jess conversation today. It didn't end well. I just want to make sure you know he won't pack up & leave"

Rory did her best to not yell. "I do. I talked to him about it after school today, I wanted to make sure also."

Lorelai sighed, and nodded her head. "So then, I guess I'll set up an appointment to get you on the pill alright?"

Rory smiled and gave her mom a hug. "Thanks for not freaking out mom"

"No Sookie, you don't get it, my only daughter came to me yesterday and tells me that she's ready to have that damn James Dean wanna be deflower her. **a/n: that goes out to Kellie, who kept saying "deflower" last night. it's a fun word though 3!"** Lorelai grabbed a cup of coffee, and started chugging it.

"Lorelai Hunny, you can't be obsessing over this. Aren't you happy that it'll happen with someone she…?"

Lorelai flashed Sookie a weird look when she stopped. After a beat, she caught on. "NO. NO, NO, NO. She can't be in love with him. Hell, they haven't even been together that long!" She shook her head, and walked into the Lobby. Sookie gave her a few minutes to cool off, and then walked out to the front desk. "Will some more coffee de-stress you?" Lorelai shook her head "what if I make brownies?" Lorelai laughed. "You do that. Im going to go for a walk…" And with that, she walked out of the inn, ignoring Michael calling her back.

Rory yawned. She was doing her best to not fall asleep, but it seemed as if the Franklin meetings were becoming longer and longer.

"So Gilmore, have you persuaded the boy toy to take you to prom yet?"

Rory gave Madeline a weak smile. "No, not yet"

Madeline bit her lip. "Uh-oh. Does he know you want to go?"

Rory sighed. _When did __she__ become so friendly to me? _"I don't know… we're kinda not talking…"

Madeline made a small "oh" with her lips. "Well then, I hope you make up soon. I have a guy to meet, bye" She gave Rory a simple smile & a wave, and then walked off. As she caught her bus, she thought of all the scenarios that could end up. There were a total of 10. Five of them ended with Jess walking out on Rory. Two of them ended up with them not only breaking up, but Jess telling Rory he regretted going out with her. And the Final three ended with Rory and Jess going very far. Those were the ones that scared her. Because she thought it would just live up to Dean's comment. She was walking off her bus, when she spotted Dean. She didn't know why she did it, but with everything going through her mind the last few days, she found herself face to face with him, spilling out her heart

**A/n**** ohh 3 CLIFFHANGERS!.**

**Loll reviews please. Like topless milo photos, you can never have ****enough !****C :**


	6. At Least Me

Disclaimer: I own my milo Mirror. Yes, I seriously have one! Ha-ha.

SHOUTOUTS TO ALL THOSE WONDERING ABOUT THE DEAN/RORY CONVERSATION; don't read too much into it... it's all planned. C;

She walked straight up to him and yelled "What is your problem?"

He gave her a confused look, "what?"

Rory rolled her eyes. "I want to know what your problem is. When did you become such a jerk?"

Dean laughed, "This is about Jess huh? Rory, I never liked him because I kn-"

Rory cut him off midsentence. "This has nothing to do with Jess. This has to do with me. When you s-said…" _No Gilmore. Suck it up. __You're__ not going to cry __in front__ of dean of all people. You __won't__. Do whatever it takes, just don't cry._ She bit her lip & held back her tears. "Just so you know, when you said that crude comment in the diner, you hurt me way more then you hurt Jess" he opened his mouth to respond, but Rory wouldn't let him. "And I know you hate him just because I have feelings for him. But that was a whole new level of rude Dean. I thought you still cared at least a little, but those thoughts are gone now." Dean opened his mouth, and stopped Rory from talking. "Rory, if he never moved here then you & I would still be together. We would still be the town's perfect couple! I have to hate him from taking you from me!"

Rory shook her head. "Stop thinking like that. You have a girlfriend…"

"So what?" Dean questioned, raising his voice a tad, "just because we've both moved on, we can't still at least care about each other?! If I remember correctly you were the one that came running to me the night after our break up.""That's not the point. I was upset about stringing you on..." Rory squeezed in, before Dean continued to argue with her. "No Rory that's not it. It's the fact that you and I both know that Jess will never care about you. He wants one thing. You should know that by now, he made a move on Lindsey last night!"

Rory didn't know why she did it, but she did. It was exhilarating, and something no one would ever expect from Lorelai Leigh Gilmore. It must have been all those moments in the past she wanted to, but never did. Dean faced her, and rubbed the spot on his face that had just been slapped. He murdered something under his breath that not even Rory knew. It was then that she gently started crying. She left him with 3 simple words. Words she had said before, but never seriously meant. She meant them this time though. She spat them out with confidence. More confidence then she had when she told dean that she loved him. But this time, she wasn't telling him this because she thought it would be appropriate to say. She said them because she wanted to. Because she thought this was the perfect time as ever to tell him something that had been dyeing to come out for a while.

**"YOU'RE A JERK"**

**A/n: Short chapter. I know;**

**The next one will be longer. I just thought it would be the perfect way to end the fight. & I didn't**

**Want to pick up straight after.**

**RORY AND DEAN ARE COMPLETELY OUT OF CHARACTER.**

**I mainly thought about what I would do if I was in her situation.**

**I hope you enjoyed it; reviews are great.**

**Just like topless milo photos. Yet, staring at them isn't as fun, and don't make you crazy C:**


	7. Just a normal night

She wiped away the tears, and walked back home. She heard her name being called and stopped. _Shoot. _She turned around and came face-to-face with Jess

"Are you alright?" He asked. He had saw Rory with Dean. He had no idea what it was about, but the moment he saw her hit him, he knew that it had to have been about the remark he made in the dinner.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She nodded, only to convince herself more.

Jess took a look at her, and knew not to push her. He shrugged, muttered a simple 'ok' and turned around. Yet, when Rory yelled his name, he faced her again.

"Um… I just wanted to let you know that I lied earlier" She looked down at her shoes and he gave her a confused look. She didn't met eyes with him, but continued anyway, "I knew that you didn't just want uh…**that.** I always knew" Her voice got smaller as she told him this. Less than 48 hours ago, she was sitting in her house telling her mom that she was ready to sleep with her boyfriend. Now, she's becoming a nervous wreck. How in the world would she be able to do anything if she was nervous to talk to him about it? She sighed, and looked up to see Jess with a slight smile on his face. It wasn't a cocky smile, or a sarcastic one. It was one out of relief. She matched his smile and he gave her a quick kiss. She deepened it though, and pulled apart after a while. Again, she looked down.

"Rory… are you sure you're alright?"

She nodded her head for a moment, and then shook it. "I um…I think I'm uh… um…"

Jess put his hand on Rory's shoulder. "What?" he asked. He could honestly say he wasn't expecting what he heard.

"Im ready"

* * *

"Seriously? NOTHING?!"

"Unless you consider a nod and a completely confused face a something, then no."

Lane took a sip of the soda she snuck in, and joined Rory on her bed. "Are you sure he even knew what you were talking about?"

"He did. Trust me, he did." She sighed and her eyes widened "What if he's not ready! What if he wants to wait! OH MY GOD! What if he's one of those born-again virgins, and he wants to wait!" She hid her hands in lanes pillow. "I'm so stupid"

"No you're not. But maybe he is. Or maybe he knows that just because you're ready doesn't mean you're going to attack him in the middle of the street"

Rory nodded her head, taking in her friend's advice. "Probably…yeah, that's all it is…" She sighed and paced around Lanes room. "Want to go to Lukes? Im all of a sudden craving coffee"

Lane nodded her head, and slightly smirked "yeah, or craving Jess"

* * *

They walked in, and sat at the farthest table from the counter. He locked eyes with her twice, the whole hour they were there, and it wasn't for more than a minute. He walked over to re-fill her coffee, and she looked down. Lane looked up at Jess and tried her best to read him. He gave her a shrug, and walked away.

"Shoot! Rory, I've got to go. My mom expects me at home, & she'll be there in five minutes. Bye!" she got up, waved and walked out. Rory gulped, and quietly walked over to the counter.

"Hi." She said, slowly bringing her head to lock eyes with Jess.

"Hey. That'll be 10.44" he said, grabbing the money she put out.

"Are you busy right now?" She said, after a moment of silence.

"Breaks in ten. But I could leave now, if I tell Luke" He noticed the hopeful smile on her face, and walked behind the curtain, up the stairs.

"Luke?" he yelled, opening the door.

"What? Oh, hi. What do you want?" He asked, a bit more jumpy than ever.

"What were you doing in ther- never mind" Jess said, realizing not to finish that sentence. "I'm taking my break. I'll be back, bye." He turned and started walking when Luke called him.

"You're disgusting Jess! And you better be back in time to wake up for school tomorrow, or I swear!"

Jess just laughed, walking downstairs and draping an arm around Rory. Once they got outside, he stopped walking, and turned to face her. "Hi" he said, bringing his face down towards hers.

"Hello" she responded. She went to laugh, but was cut off by Jess' lips. She deepened the kiss, pulling Jess closer. After a moment, they broke apart. Once silence came upon them, Rory looked around.

"So…Um…" Rory nervously played with the hem of her shirt, gently biting her lip.

Jess sighed, and muttered a "geez" under his breath, "Rory, I didn't react properly today. I didn't know what to say, and honestly I wasn't expecting that at all."

"Oh." was all Rory said, before Jess started once again.

"I mean, I never thought the topic would come up. I thought it would be something that was never discussed with anyone but your mom. But when you told me today, I didn't know what to say to you. ESEPECHALLY after what happened yesterday morning" Jess took the breath he skipped and Rory looked up.

"I know. Which is why I wasn't going to say anything to you, yet. I was hoping that you would find out right before anything happened." She shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

"Huh." was all jess could say. How else do you react when the girl of your dreams is telling you that she imagined sleeping with you?

Rory nodded her head, just to make movement. "You uh, want to rent a movie or something with my mom and me tonight?" Rory asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, sure. That sounds cool" Jess gave her a smile.

"Alright. Come by at 7?"

Jess nodded his head. "I'll see you then" he lent down and kissed her goodbye, claiming this as his turn to deepen it. His tongue asked for entrance, and she gave it to him, with little hesitation. They broke apart, and rested foreheads.

"so., I'll see you tonight?"

Jess nodded, and kissed her cheek before walking back into the diner.

* * *

"Oh finally it's over!"

"Ewhh. I'm telling! Rory, you're boyfriends actually happy that Charlie and the Chocolate factory are over!"

Rory's mouth dropped, sarcastically of course, "why? Do you want to find no cure to boredom?"

Jess rolled his eyes, "if I have to watch that movie once more, I will bring out Almost Famous"

"NO!" Rory yelled walking over towards Jess. He grabbed the bowls from her hands and put them in the sink.

"You are never inviting your boyfriend again if he brings that movie. I promise you that"

Rory laughed, and gave Jess a smile. She looked over at her mom a beat later.

"I get it, I get it, you want to go play tonsil hockey. Enjoy, just don't conceive any kids on my front porch. I'll be upstairs" Upon Rory's cheeks a small blush appeared, as Jess smirked. "So, cross front porch off, but that Hupa Luke built is still open" He laughed a bit, and gave her hand a quick squeeze.

She said nothing though. She just stood there emotionless. After a moment later of staring into the living room. Jess slowly turned Rory around.

"You alright?"

"Is this how it's going to be now? I tell you that I'm ready and you all of a sudden make jokes about it?"

Jess sighed. He knew that Rory would be embarrassed, but he wasn't expecting her mad. "No, I was just joking" Rory nodded, not wanting to start a fight over nothing.

"Yeah, yeah...sorry, I over reacted" She blinked a bit, to regain vision in her eyes. "So, I'll see you tomorrow morning?"

"Unless you plan on being at Lukes at 6, no. I have a meeting with the principal tomorrow."

"Really? Any idea what it's about?"

Jess just shook his head. "I've got to go; I promised Luke I'd help him lock up."

Rory nodded and gave him a quick, but deep kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow. Bye"

He gave her a smirk, and walked out, both of them walking away smiling.

* * *

"What?""HOW!"

"Don't ask me."

"Don't ask you! You're the one who did the damn work"

"Huh"

Luke's voice became shaky, "you did do the work right? You didn't pay some nerd to do it for you right?"

Jess just laughed, "Yeah, I did it. It was simple shit. I don't know why there making a big deal about it"

Lorelai laughed, and but in to the nephew-uncle conversation. "Maybe because the Jess Mariano who never did any work, and barely showed up for school, actually passed High School"

Jess rolled his eyes.

"And not only that, but is getting a scholarship to a 4 year collage anywhere in Connecticut." Luke added.

"You're over reacting. Big whop. Im going to college, and I graduated. & I swear, if there is any party, I will hurt you both" he shot Luke a face, and gave Lorelai a nod before heading back upstairs.

* * *

"I like the idea of you going to college, Jess"

He gave her a smirk, and continued kissing her neck.

"I'm serious. I'm proud of you" he looked up and locked eyes with him. It was different with Rory. When the topic came up with Luke, or with Lorelai, it was a simple "great job jess. Way to go Jess." But Rory actually said she was proud of him. Never in his life had he heard that and know that it was meant 100. He smiled, and kissed her. "Thanks. But it's nothing compared to you Mrs. Valedictorian"

She rolled her eyes, and Jess attached his lips to hers once more.


	8. i dont like you

"Mommm!"

"You have no right to call me 'mom' any more. You woke me up on a Saturday at 6:55 why?"

Rory rolled her eyes and started to pack her bag up. "So that I can beat the early traffic."

"So that you can get in a car, and drive for half an hour just to spend another awful day with your grandparents"

Rory laughed and handed her mom the car keys. "Be nice. Or I won't let you stop at Luke's"

"Yes mom" Lorelai responded as she snatched the keys from her daughter's hands. "Now let's go!" The girls got in the car and made their first stop at Lukes. They walked in, to find only Kirk sitting at the counter, alone. Lorelai looked around the dinner, trying to find Luke. "He's in the back. Went to go get some ham"

"Thanks Kirk" Lorelai said, giving him a half smile. "LUKE! COFFEE FOR THE ADDICTED PLEASE!" She heard a grunt, and laughed. "I know you're back there! Come on before I send Rory behind the counter!" She heard nothing for a moment. Just as Rory was forced up, Luke's body came from the back. He gave Lorelai a deathly look. "So I'm not imagining it. Why in the hell are you here at 7 am?!" Luke asked, slightly confused.

"Day with Rory's grandparents" Lorelai said.

"No! Day with mom's parents!" Rory said, slightly annoyed. She took a gulp of the coffee placed in front of her and smiled. Lorelai did the same in a moment, and then looked over at Rory who was digging through her purse.

"Did you forget something Hun?"

"What? Oh, no." She sighed and pulled a small note out of her bag, "tells Jess to page me when he wakes up please?"

Luke nodded his head, and took the small piece of paper with Rory's pager number on it. He placed it on the counter, and filled up the Gilmores mugs.

"Oh my godsh! Lane!"

"Yes. It's completely true." She gave off a squeal, as Rory did the same.

"This is so exciting. More exciting than the phone call you got at five AM the day me and Jess got together!"

Lane let out a laugh, "Oh yeah. Mama was very confused on that" she laughed again and gave Rory a smile "he said, and I quote, 'you're such a great girlfriend Lane'" A Huge smile grew onto her face as she started jumping up and down.

"This is so cute!" Rory said with a smile.

Lane nodded, and bit her lip "alright. So enough with me and Dave. Whats up with you and Jess!?"

Rory smiled and grabbed Lane's hand, stopping her for a moment. "Well… I told him that I was ready, as you know, and he got a scholarship to any college in Connecticut where he can major in English" She gave Lane another smile, as they continued walking.

"AW! How cute! You're totally proud of him huh?"Rory nodded her head with confidence. "Sure am"

Lane gave her a quick look, before her mouth dropped. "Oh my god! RORY! YOU LOVE HIM DON'T YOU?"

Rory gave Lane a confused look, "who…what are you talking about?"

Lane nodded her head. "It's written all over your face…" She lowered her voice a tad. "You love Jess"

Rory was silent for a moment. "Oh my gosh…" She said, trying to contain her smile, "I never knew how good it felt to be in love" She let out a small laugh, yet a moment later that smile was replaced by a shocked face. She bit her lip, nervously and cursed under her breath while she listened to the familiar voice behind her. "I love you to Rory"

"NO! NO! NO!"

"NO what, you're not making any sense!"

"Of course I am! It's not happening like this!" Rory raised her voice a tad, and shook her head.

"What then, you weren't talking about me!?" Jess' voice sounded irritated, yet hurt. "Who were you talking about then? Your mom? Luke? Hell, maybe even Kirk!" She ran his hand through his hair, and forced himself not to look at her.

"No you smart ass. I was talking about you! I just didn't want you to find out by me confessing it to my best friend!" She shook her head, and looked down right as Jess turned to face her. "I wanted to tell you a way you remember. Something big, yet small… & now it's ruined"

Jess' face looked confused. "I still would have found out though? Why does it matter?"

"Because!" Rory said, "I feel like it's not special this way. You still heard it from me and all… but it's different. Coming out and saying 'guess what Jess? I love you' is completely different then telling your friend and having you accidently over hear it."

"Would you rather I forgot, and wait for you to tell me like you have it planned?" He asked, with slight sarcasm in his voice.

"No. it doesn't matter…." She calmed down a bit, and looked up to meet eyes with Jess. "big deal on how you found out, at least it didn't take you three weeks to say it back" She gave him a smile, trying to lighten the mood.

He smirked and walked over to her. "So then." He leaned in close as their lips met. She didn't pull away like he thought she would. Instead, she let the kiss deepen, she let the kiss become more than it ever had. Although, it was broken after a while. Rory rested her forehead on Jess' and smiled. She gave him another small kiss, and laughed. "We aren't going to become one of those cliché couples that argue over who hangs up first, and must say 'I love you' every time they breathe, right?"Jess cocked an eyebrow, and laughed. "Nope. We'll be the type the couple that argues over books and how Hemmingway is a genius, while Rynd is a political nut"

Rory laughed, "I like that."

Ooc: short, I know. But I just thought it was to long without an update.

Lol C:

REVIEWS LOVE! 3


End file.
